Off Limits
by Kickin it xo
Summary: Spencer was shipped of to boarding school by her family to learn how to be a better person, or as she see's it, to be like Melissa, her older sister. Now she's coming back with her boyfriend Wren. He's not been treating her right lately. But her families new carpenter Toby catches her eye. Can he treat her better? Or will he be just another mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Off Limits**

**Hi! This is my first Pretty Little Liars story so I hope it goes well :) Don't worry this will definitely be a Spoby story :)**

**Let me know if you would like me to continue, thank you :)**

**DISCLIAMER: I do not own pretty little liars or the characters in this story **

**Spencer Pov**

"Wren, have you finished packing? The plane leaves in 4 hours and we have to get there, check in, go through security and-"

"Yeah, yeah Spencer I know, you can't rush perfection you know" Wren cut me off with an annoyed tone in his British accent. To some people it may be sexy, it was to me at first too but now it is just getting annoying. He's been acting this way a lot to me lately. I'm just presuming it's about wren meeting my family and everything, well hoping more than presuming. He's been like this all week. We booked the trip months ago and as it got closer the pressure had been building between us two. I'm just hoping this is going to pass over magically before the plane lands.

"Fine I'll wait in the car then" I mumble quietly only just loud enough for him to hear me causing him to smirk. When he feels like he has won, which is always he does this annoying smirk, which according to my friends over here is 'so, so sexy' which I find hard to believe.

Wren finally came to the car after slowly taking his time gathering his things while I have a huge long list that's getting longer in my head about all the things I need to do before the plane, during and after and he is not helping. He better bring out his charming side when we get there instead of this obnoxious side of him, that's been showing more frequently.

Wren broke my thoughts when he exclaimed "So are you going to put your foot down or what?" Trying to ignore that comment I just sent him a hard glare.

"Have you got any pointers that I should know for when I'm around your family?" Wren says after many minutes of silence.

"Well just be the great charming man you are" I say with a genuine smile feeling us slipping back in to our old ways.

"Well I can't wait to meet them" wren exclaimed trying to keep one of first good conversation we've had in days going.

"Too bad I'm not looking forward to seeing them, it's going to take me a while to forgive them for what they did to me, they're going to expect me to give them a hug and pretend everything is going to be alright between us all." I say as my voice starts to sadden. It isn't long before Wren gave me a reassuring glance while squeezing my hand. It's moments like these I remember why we are still together. As we go on with our lives I realize that we're getting less and less of these moments.

**At the airport**

As we were standing in the que to go through security I was minding my own business until this girl came up and started to talking to Wren. It was just small talk, but as she goes on her voice is getting more annoying and wren seemed to like her more, a little too much.

"So what flight number are you" she says batting her eyelashes, making her look like a slut, well at least I thought this.

"Flight 2074" Wren whispered in hear ear actually flitting back, ACTUALLY FLIRTING BACK! This is the only chance I have to show my parents I'm worth something and someone will finally choose me and he chooses today to flirt with someone and do something that could possibly make or break our relationship. Moving up in the line I decided to just forget about it hoping he'll follow me, but instead he stayed where he was standing.

"OMG no way! I'm going to America too! Maybe we can sit together" I heard the annoying American accent dripping with a girly voice while trying too hard to be in a sexy tone as I moved closer to the dreaded scanning machine that beeps every time I walk through one.

"Well I'm sure that can be arrange" I hear wren whisper in a low voice, this time the kind of voice people used when they don't want to be heard and want to keep something a secret. This is what finally almost brought me to tears. I just saw a scene that probably happens when I'm not around, I have no proof but if he isn't afraid to act like this in front of me then it shows what he is capable of without me around.

"Hastings don't cry" I whisper to myself. I haven't cried at anything in my life. Well apart from me crying when I was a baby in my family when you reached 5 it was a disgrace to cry at anything unless it was a huge situation and I haven't since then. As my family says 'It shows weakness' and I am not about to show my weakness to Wren.

I kept myself focused on my steps I was taking and trying not to think about it too much. I know the Hastings always say 'fight for your territory' too but it seemed like he had already made his decision, it might have been that he was bored and wanted some fun. I'll know that when he tells me it meant nothing, if he tells me that it meant nothing. I can't be bothered to stop him it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired not only because of the time but my hell of a life I am going back to.

"Miss please place all your belongings into the tray" a security guard repeated politely to me again.

"Oh I am so sorry I got too caught up in my thoughts" I exclaimed as a worrying look started to spread across my face. Then my mind jumped back to its usual stressed ways.

"Oh don't worry miss, it's a long que and it's easy to get wrapped up in your thoughts, especially when you come alone." He said with a genuine smile on playing on his lips.

"You would think that wouldn't you" I say trying to force a smile. Referring to when he said 'come alone'.

"Well let's keep the line moving now miss." The security guard said slightly confused at my last comment.

"Oh of course, sorry again" I say my mind rushing further into more panic. Only just managing I slow my pace down, not even thinking about if Wren was following me or not. As I started to nervously walk through security a loud beeping noise went off around me. As I walked to the side to get frisked, I notice the guy looking at me weird and he was even stating to touch me more inappropriately while frisking me, more inappropriate than it normally should be anyway.

"Have you finished yet perv?" I say angrily and start to walk off.

"Hey who do you think you are talking to?" he asked me while grabbing on tightly to my wrist while twisting it. A small burning started to spread through my wrist. Then a small but rough cough was made from behind us, and my hart started to speed up thinking it was Wren to come see me, but as I turned it was that same security guard from earlier.

"Step away from the lady" he said with so much force and care. Not in care in an 'I love you way', but in a friend way but it was still more compassion than Wren had for me and I have known this guy for two minutes. The perv did let go of me eventually but he was very hesitant too. All this time I was hoping Wren would come over to check I was alright or at least try and get through the que to see me. But he just looked at me and then looked back at that girl.

"Thank you" I mumbled quietly and walked of in silence, still trying to process what happened. But I knew one thing; this was going to be a really long journey. God I hate airports in England!

**Please comment if I should continue thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Liars 2.0**

**Thanks for clicking on my story I am very grateful! I am so sorry this took so long everything I wrote got deleted! But I'm back so I hope you enjoy!**

Wren had been gone for ages, who know what he was doing, but he certainly hadn't come to check on her. She could be in so much trouble for all he knew. He probably got stopped at security or something, for being a sleaze ball. Spencer tried not to think about all these thoughts of him. But it was hard when all he did was act oblivious to her.

"Hi Spencer where have you been baby?" Wren said in a calm and collected voice. But Spencer swore that she had seen something else cross over his face for a spilt second, a bit of slight haste and … Self-consciousness. That look has she had seen on his face had been happening more recently. It lasts for a split second and the goes. It goes so quick that it makes her think that she's going crazy as if she is distrusting, as if she's the one that's acting strange. It's funny, the things people do when you love someone. Or at least when you think you love someone like she does.

"I should be asking you the same thing" Spencer muttered under her breath trying to stay calm and not kick off in the middle of the departure lounge. But then again she is a Hastings; why not create a big entrance?

"So what have I missed?" Wren whispered to her as if he had done no harm and had been with her the whole time. Hoping to not aggravate her anymore in case she got too angry and did something they both would regret.

"Well you missed that old fat guy in front of me, I mean us, scratch his ass about 5 times in the past 2 minutes and then smell his hand, but apart from that not much." Making a low grunt trying to make it sound that she was being polite but it really just turned out in a cold icy tone.

"Ha ha ha, Spence you are so funny!" Wren exclaimed while nudging her shoulder soon to be returned by a bitter glare. Wren was up to something and she wasn't buying it.

"I um… I need to go to the bathroom" Was all Spencer could screech out in her high pitch voice before she hastily strode away.

She was so close to getting home. All she needed to was get on a flight and go home. The problem was that she would also have to deal with her family. Right now the only thing motivating her to get home was her friends. She missed all of her random friends that meant the world to her. She missed Aria and her strange and crazy but surprisingly cool outfits. Hannah and her glam fashion and dumb comments, they may be dumb but everyone loved her for it, Emily's constant focus on swimming, not putting her mind at rest until she reaches that goal. Jason, her brother, it still feels weird saying that. He has straightened his life up and is now doing well as a bank as a manager. She can't even begin to think how many times Ali could have told her he was her brother too, but didn't. Alison could be so horrible sometimes, like the worst friend and the best friend on the planet at the same time. She definitely was something different and she liked to keep it that way.

"Oh and my grandma thinks you're the one hooking up with him" echoed through the tiny compacted room and as group of four girls walked through the door.

**Spencer Pov**

"What the hell! You're the one that is hooking up with the teacher" a tall thin girl with brow mid-length wavy hair exclaimed.

"Ok Avery that may be the slightest bit true but try telling my grandma that, she's convinced it's you!" A short girl defensively stated while brushing through her curly tangled locks that have now intertwined.

That is an understatement Aliyah, what do you mean by the slightest?" The girl Avery exclaimed to the short beauty.

"What she means to say is that she has hot dreams about her English teacher and he-"

"Don't you dare say it Jade" warned through gritted teeth and angriness forming a thick cloud in her eyes.

"Say what?" Jade said sweetly while batting her eyelashes. "Ooh that you meet after school and go to his apartment and-"

"Jade!" Aliyah hissed with a warning voice as I pranced over to the counter to touch up my make-up. It feels really awkward to listen to other people's conversations but, they don't know I am listening do they.

"Oh don't worry I was only gonna say how you write poems to each other and read book passages. You two are really the dorkiest couple I have ever seen" Jade added at the end. Why can't you be more like Avery and William, Avery is smart like you, but her and William are sexy, sexy under the-"

"Don't you dare say sheets girl!" Avery barged in.

"Sheets!" Jade taunted, which just earned a scowl from Avery. If looks could kill, Avery and Aliyah have almost reached it.

"Gee thanks, you're such a good friend" Aliyah began to shout louder with each word.

"Wow, okay guys cut it out" a muscular but skinny girl whispered obviously hating to see her friends fight. She reminds me so much of Emily, kind hearted and hates it when she sees her friends fight. Always trying to make peace, this didn't work most of the time. God, these girls remind me of so many good memories.

"Guy's Calllie's right" Avery stated then slowly turned her gaze to the muscular girl and quickly adverted her gaze to Aliyah and Jade. Both had the same qualities as Aria and Hannah. Aliyah enjoyed older company and Jade… Well Jade seemed to be Hannah. It's hard to describe the two, they are many things. She's Hannah 2.0. These girls make me miss them so much. It's fate. It tells me that no matter how much rubbish I have to get through with my family and Wren, I will always have my friends.

"Sorry Aliyah, you know me I'm the girl who speaks her mind before she thinks." Jade regretfully stated.

"Yeah we know remember last week?." Avery the perfectly dressed girl sneered while laughing uncontrollably."

"Wait what happened last week!" Jade commanded with a puzzled expression spreading on her glamorous face.

"Ha, what didn't happen?" Callie explained dramatically.

"Come on girls we will miss our flight to America!" Avery squealed rounding up the group of English beauties.

"Yeah let's go! This is gonna be the best first trip together ever!" Jade informed them all.

"Hannah there can only be one first trip!" Aliyah announced as they were heading out the door.

"Yeah whatever smart arse" was all that was heard in the distance of the now quite lonely room.

Let's just get back to this flight shall we, it will be taking off soon. Let's hope they are on my flight, they will be more interesting than Wren.

"Flight 2074 for boarding gate 22, that's Flight 2074 for boarding at gate 22" the intercom informed.

"Better go find Wren" I mumbled harshly under my breath.

"Over here Spence" Wren called from where he was stood.

"Hey" I breathed trying to put on a brave front, but truth is I could break down right now crying tears of anger and frustration. Wren threw his arm around me while we strolled through the que and grabbed a seat.

"Oh great, I hate those types of people." Snapped and pointed for me to turn. As I turned I came face to face with my group of friends decoys.

"Excuse me can I sit here" one of the girl's mumbled to me politely. I loved her accent. It's so different from what I thought it would be. It's not like Wren's posh voice that can easily put you in a trance. It was just a normal accent that sounded so sophisticated at the same time without sounding stuck up.

"Sure" I smiled one of the few genuine smiles that I have done this whole trip.

"I'm Avery"

"Spencer" I said now getting comfortable with her as I shook her hand.

"So are you going home or something?" she questioned trying to start a decent conversation.

"Yeah, got sent to boarding school" I responded still trying to make sense of it in my head.

"Oh rich parents?" she observed while I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and they never let you forget it. I got sent here so I would become a better and harder working person. All because of my sister." I replied miserably.

She raised her eyebrows. "What did she have to do with it?"

"Please, she's not a she, she's a devil. Because she is amazing and I quote 'I am not as good as her in any comparison' so I had to be sent here. I was almost equal but then I got a B, one mark of an A might I add on a test. I ranted remembering the events as I got hotter as I got angrier.

"I completely understand I have a high expectation family too. Your sister I mean um… the devil and your parents seem horrible." She replied with a sorry look. "But at least I have my friends to help me get through. This made me smile and remember my thoughts from earlier. "Oh and William, he's my boyfriend, he's always there for me" she explained with a giddy smile on her face. This made turn to look at Wren. He wasn't even paying attention to me… Again. He's was quietly singing and playing air guitar along to Banjo by Rascal Flatts. This girl is really starting to make me question about my life.

"He sounds like a really great guy" I replied with a bit of a bitter expression playing on my face. I have perfected hiding my emotions so much I can completely change personality sometimes. I even do it to my friends sometimes, I thought the person I wouldn't need to change around is Wren but I was completely wrong.

"First trip then?" I spoke up hoping to take the attention away from me.

"Yeah I guess you over heard that part then." She mumbled embarrassingly.

"Oh don't worry about it, you remind me of me and my friends. But just watch out for um… Jade was it?"

"Ha ha ha, yeah why?" Actually not sounding surprised I mentioned her.

"Well she reminds me a lot of my friend Hannah." I explained giving her a wait for it look. "On out first trip away together last year we had an amazing view of the balcony. On the third day we had just go back from breakfast and went to go put out swim suits on. Hannah had a really big crush on these two hot guys that summer who were staying in the hotel. When she had seen them one day she ran straight to the balcony and forgot the door was glass and ran straight in to it."

"Ha ha ha that really sounds like jade and I think someone should be watching her at all times." Avery replied back amused.

"You better unless you want to suffer her moaning for the rest of the week, it's torture." I advised.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" she whispered to me pointing to Wren.

"Oh I don't know, my boyfriend is very unpredictable." I stated.

Oh I am so sorry I didn't realise he was your boyfriend." She babbled

"Seriously don't worry about it, I get that a lot. He's been in a weird mood lately." I mumbled sounding depressed once again. Now the replaying image of Hannah now completely out of my mind, making it blank and empty.

**Thanks so much for reading it means a lot. I hate doing this but please can you review, it lets me know that people want me to keep writing.**


End file.
